Naruto, son of the Sith
by Darth Wraithius
Summary: Naruto and his sister Yumi always wanted a father, but when their Father shows up to save them and their mother Kushina from Kumo nin will they be able to handle his antics and his training regimen? M rating for some Major character death, possible lemon, a sadistic Sith Lord and a "Red Death" Uzumaki.


_(Flashback begins)_

Kushina was running through the woods with her kids in tow. After fleeing back to her homeworld after her husband's former apprentice had shown up at their home on one of the habitable moons of Mandalore with a small army, demanding that he hand over his newborn children to be trained in the ways of the Sith. His former master and her husband, Darth Atrocitus, had refused and told her to run while he held them off. When she hadn't heard from him in a few days, she feared the worst and thus returned to where she was born: Earth. Her home village of Uzushiogakure had been destroyed in war so that wasn't an option so she decided to raise them in Konoha. She and her kids, Naruto and Yumi, had lived there for several years until some of the older villagers recognized her from the time she lived there as a teen. She was called many names, among which included "the demon whore" because she was the container for the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Thus she and her kids would be the subject of ridicule and the occasional mob. But these were usually broken up by her friend Mikoto's husband Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. Sadly it had gotten worse as Naruto looked like the Yondaime except for the reddish hair of the Uzumaki clan and the whisker birthmarks on his face. This caused the villagers to think that the child of the "demon whore" was mocking their leader. This caused them to try to beat Naruto to death whenever he was alone. After the efforts to kill him outright failed; they resorted to killing them in their sleep. Fortunately Kushina's senses honed as a shinobi saved them. After killing the intruders she woke her children up and told them to pack their things.

They left Konoha that night, but destiny decided that they would not escape the watchful eyes of Kumogakure's spies. Months ago they had learned that the woman that the Sandaime Raikage has ordered abducted as a young teen had returned to Konoha and was now living there with her two young children. One a boy and one a girl. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to strengthen Kumo, their council had decided to abduct them and breed a new generation of Uzumaki's.

 _(Flashback ends)_

Kushina and her family had been captured by Kumo nin and had chakra suppression seals slapped on them. Their leader, after tying them up had decided to have what he called fun. _"Heh, to think she turned out hot,_ he remarked as he ordered her to be taken deeper into the forest. She kicked and screamed as several of them held her down. " _They never said that the product had to be unused." a_ s he stripped down and prepared to strip the red haired woman so he could rape her. Suddenly the forest was filled with a massive amount of bloodlust and killing intent. A humming sound accompanied by a crimson glow emanated from the darkness as a figure stepped out from behind a tree. The figure turned out to be a heavily armored man covered in specks of blood. The Kumo nin were trembling as the figure finally spoke. _**"I suggest you release her before my patience runs dry like it did with your compatriot holding the children back there."**_ The Kumo ninja got over their fear and attacked the man but all of them fell to his crimson blade but the leader himself. As his men were getting killed he tried to run but as he entered a clearing his legs were cut off as the crimson blade chopped through them like butter.

Kushina followed after the man who had rescued her after he had untied her and ripped the seals off her. She soon found him in a clearing brutalizing the last of the Kumo ninjas. As the moonlight hit the armor the man wore, Kushina was hit with a memory of the time when her husband showed her the armor he wore as a Sith Lord. This armor he said was worn by him when after losing his best friends to the local resistance on the planet he was in charge of conquering; he fell into unquenchable rage and slaughtered half of the population of the planet. This earned him his name of Atrocitus. He had told her that he had regretted what he had done and Kushina had forgiven him.

" _ **So it's true, ninja from Kumo are all talk and no action, true pieces of trash!"**_ said the man as he snapped the neck of the Kumo ninja with his right hand. He turned towards Kushina and took off his helmet. Kushina took a step towards him with tears in her eyes. The man hugged her and said in Mando'a (I'm home my love.) The now identified Darth Atrocitus hugged his wife as she cried tears of joy. He then told her how after making sure she escaped he had killed most of them including his former student but was heavily wounded and spent several weeks healing his wounds. He then spent the next five years uncovering the trail Kushina had left for him to find her and their children when things were safer. He did and flew to her homeworld in a hurry but when he arrived he could not find them. But he had not traveled this far to give up. He tracked them to Konoha and then west into the forest in which he found two kids tied up and being guarded by man who was leering at the girl. He had killed the scum by snapping his neck with the force. After that he heard the screams of a woman coming from deeper within the woods. He had found his wife about to be raped by more filth and proceeded to kill them as well. Her would be rapist was reserved for last and as he tortured the man he enjoyed the man's begs for mercy.

After that he passionately kissed her and as their tongues started to go into each other's mouths they were interrupted by the sound of two children yelling: "Get away from our Mom!" Irritated by this, Darth Atrocitus turned towards the two kids and asked, _**"And who might you be?"**_ "The ones to kick your ass and rescue our mother!" said the red haired boy. _**"HAHAHAHA, oh that's hilarious. You, a child want to fight me? Hahahaha! I'm dying from laughter!"**_ he continued to laugh until both kids tried to hit him with thrown kunai. Kushina called out to her kids and said: "Help me Naruto, Yumi; you're the only ones that can defeat him!" She giggled as her kids charged the armored man (Mandalorian Mark III armor, blood red/black accents). Kushina knew that her husband wouldn't hurt them too much, just deflate the kid's egos. As Atrocitus dodged his progenies' attacks he decided to start going on the offensive. He was about to land a blow that would incapacitate the boy but somehow Naruto had dodged at the last second. " _ **So…You have felt it…Impressive, most impressive."**_

 _ **TBC…..**_


End file.
